Electronics with sleek and smooth exterior designs are increasing in popularity. Consequently, device manufactures are beginning to seek creative solutions that eliminate traditional three-dimensional buttons in favor of flat-screen, flat-panel, and flat-edge devices. While display panel touch-screens have largely eliminated traditional number and letter keys, many modern devices still include at least a few physical buttons associated with important device actions, such as actions that a user may sometimes prefer to initiate without looking at the device. For example, a three-dimensional button may give a user the ability to quickly reach into a jacket pocket to silence a ringing phone by finding edges of the button with his or her finger. Additionally, three dimensional buttons are easy to find in dark environments. For example, a user in a dark room may “feel” to find a power or display illumination button in the dark